Zen and Intent
Zen and Intent, also referred to as Zen and Intent: A Nextgen Story, is a story written by Depthcharge2030 set in Gamewizard2008's series. Set 5 years after the events of Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Zen and Intent focuses on Crystal Wickens and her place in the sprawling universe. Zen and Intent was first published on May 22, 2016 and concluded on October 4, 2016. It is followed by His Last Intent. Story Link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11958760/1/Zen-and-Intent Summary On the Isle of Elements, The Chronicler speaks to the reader and decides to read them a story called Zen and Intent, setting the one called Legends aside. Crystal Wickens was sitting in her Macro Economics class and doodling pictures of the KND in her notebook, thinking about how they stopped the Irkens, Malladus, Davy Jones, and saved the universe with the Firstborn. The teacher, Mrs. Rodski catches her doodling and gives her detention. After class, Crystal goes to wait in the lunch line, but Nolan York comes to give her some lunch. They go outside and sit with their friends at a table. Crystal sits across from Gwen Tucker, who used to bully her, and it hurt Crystal knowing Gwen was a KND operative. Nolan makes a toast to their efforts in bringing down The Candy Ring, a Teen Ninja organization. Crystal is saddened that high school is ending soon, but Nolan is cheery as he tells them all to remember the good times. Meanwhile, Nigel Uno finished his part-time job at SaveLot, returning to his Toyota corolla - but he heard a beeping sound and ran away with firebending before the car exploded. A person in motorcycle armor appears, and Nigel draws his Galaxia Sword to defend himself. The Figure flies away, and when Nigel chases after, The Figure escapes through a portal that explodes, seemingly killing Nigel as he plummets. The Grim Reaper saves him, not wishing to do a Game Over Screen. When asked who that person was, Nigel didn't know. He asks Grim to carry him home. Later, the members of the Teens Next Door are relaxing in their secret hideout. Danika and her Firstborn, Midna arrive as the latter comments on the state of the place. Danika comes up and scares Crystal with a greeting, and the two girls internally reflect on how they see the other. Danika reports that they were called to a meeting at the Convention Center. The operatives go to Nolan's house and walk in on him shirtless as the girls swoon over him. Nolan reveals to be using a green potion to help himself walk on his half-broken legs. The team goes to the Sooper Convention Center in New York as the many operatives watch a message from The Figure. The Figure has kidnapped Kuki and Wally and threatens to kill them in five hours. Rachel yells "BATTLE STATIONS!" as the operatives scramble to prepare. Jagar King was currently floating up in space, reflecting how beautiful the Earth is. He receives the call from his fellow operatives and warps down to Earth. At the Convention Center, Rachel's sword spirit Fi was taking calls from operatives and reporting their status updates. The Sector Q team was conversing with Sector V, talking about plans after high school, with Crystal still feeling regret. Hoagie gives Crystal his DNA coder to try and rework so it narrows down their search, and Crystal manages to tweak it so only ten locations are shown. With Rachel's permission, the kids round up a team consisting of Sector V, Kami Drilovsky, Olive Pioji, and Dib Membrane who had decided to join. After checking eight other locations, the team goes to search a foundry, where they meet Jagar. The Figure ambushes them, alongside Ghost and Clarence, and a battle ensues. Many of the operatives are rendered helpless, and Nolan seems to suffer a heart attack. The Figure, who appears to be a lightningbender, reveals his plan to travel back in time using a timebender and stop the KND from defeating The Brain. He swipes the Chrono Staff from the wounded Jagar, but in his attempt to travel back five years, Crystal jumps him. They tug over the staff and are warped across the timestream. Their battle takes place across various time eras until they wind up in Final Brain during the Battle of Heroes and Villains. Crystal encounters the Witch and shoots a beam from her staff to counter Witch's magic, which ends with Crystal victorious. Crystal and Figure continue to fight over the staff, and they are then warped to the moment when Nolan defeats Revan Bane. Figure attempts to stop his victory, only for Crystal to stop him. The battle ends with both of them falling into different portals. Crystal is rescued by Minion and taken to a hospital while the Chrono Staff was returned to Jagar. After she awakens, her friends come to see her, and she is introduced to Minion. They give Crystal a paper signed by 50 operatives, including Rachel, Nigel, and Abigail. When the group leaves the hospital, Danika confronts Kayla in private and questions her feelings for Nolan. Kayla expresses her anger on how much Nolan talks about Danika, hoping their relationship ends. Meanwhile, The Figure - revealed to be Jonah Icarus, lands 50 years in the past and plots his revenge. Jagar King meets with Dr. Fate as they discuss sending Death's Head to stop him. Story Importance *Crystal and Figure's time-traveling spree accidentally sets in motion major events in the Gameverse: **The Figure scares Viola into the forest, which would result in Viola meeting Ellen Wickens. **When they get stuck in a Sugar Rush console, it causes the game to glitch, leading the manager to shut it down. Numbuh Zero's KND would desire to save it. **When Crystal lands in a hospital, she causes Mrs. Beatles to drop her firstborn son. **Their strife causes a family to be run over by a car. This was Madotsuki's family. ***Chronicler hints how that's going to bite them later. **They push Dimentio into the Vortex of No Return, where he would awaken as a Darkness and a Logia. *The Figure is also revealed to be Jonah Icarus, a one time big bad who had since fallen into obscurity. After getting flung through time, Jonah ends up stuck in the past and eventually rises to power, becoming a prominent enemy of the 'Sixth Age' KND, and will also go on to kill Travis Wickens, as well as become the villain that warrants the formation of the Prospectors. Furthermore, Travis's death helps instigate Andrew's fall into depravity. **Jonah kept traces of Time Chi from the endeavor and used it to power his aging machine. *During the scene where Nolan is talking to Crystal in the hospital, he notices something green watching him in the window. This ultimately will set up Nolan's motivations during the events of His Last Intent. Characters *'Crystal Wickens' *The Figure/Jonah Icarus *Nolan York *Yuki Crystal *Danika Anderson *Midna *Cheshire *Kayla Valera *Rachel T. McKenzie *Fi *Gwen Tucker *Doug Murphy *Josh Puncture *Rack and Ruin *Grim Reaper (cameo) *Sector V **Nigel Uno **Wallabee Beatles (cameos) **Kuki Sanban (cameos) **Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. **Abigail Lincoln *Olive Pioji *Jagar King *Misty Greene (cameo) *Eva Roberts (cameo) *Patton Drilovsky (cameo) *Fanny Fulbright (cameo) *Kami Drilovsky (cameo) *Dib Membrane *Carol Pariuhs (cameo) *Mario Ramsey (cameo) *Chronicler *The Shimmer (cameo) *Brotherhood of Evil **The Witch **Legion (cameo) **The Brain (cameo) **Madame Rouge (cameo) **Jar Jar Blinks (cameo) **Knightbrace (cameo) **The Iguana (cameo) *Mrs. Rodski *Viola (cameo) *Vanellope von Schweetz (cameo) *Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom (cameo) *Stanford Pines (cameo) *Mrs. Beatles (cameo) *Madotsuki (cameo) *Miyuki Crystal (cameo) *Ava and Kweeb (mentioned) *Violet McCleary (mentioned) *Gaz Membrane (mentioned) *Wesley Dodds (mentioned) *Death's Head (cameo) *Death's Head II Locations *'James Woods High' *'SaveLot' *'KND Sooper Convention Center' *'Isle of Elements; Chronicler's Library' *'Roguetown, Oregon' (referenced) *'Other timelines' **'Karakura, Japan' **'Vortex of No Return, Zathura' **'Final Brain' **'Crystal Household' Abilities *Bending **Firebending **Shadowbending **Icebending **Timebending **Lightningbending **Psychicbending *Magic (briefly) **Grand Inferius (cameo) Weapons and Technology *Crystal's staff *Chrono Staff *Nolan's wheelchair *Formula Q *Galaxia Sword *Master Sword *Grim's Scythe *Manchurian Musca (cameo) Trivia *The story was originally titled Wiccan: Zen and Intent, but the Wiccan half of the title was dropped in order to reach a wider audience. *The title "Zen and Intent" is also a callback to the first stories Depthcharge2030 wrote that were set in the Gameverse, "Declaration of Intent" and "Prelude of Intent." *The story also will rationalize Crystal's appearance in Legend of the Eight Firstborn, as she was seen combating the Brotherhood of Evil alongside the other heroes, despite chronologically she had yet to take up vigilante work. *In passing dialogue, Nolan mentions looking into real estate in Oregon. *Due to being pestered on Fanfiction.net by catspats31 over the use of a crossover character such as Dib Membrane, Dib has been reffered to as Totally Not-Dib Membrane. Errors *Midna is written as the "Princess of Darkness." Her actual title is Princess of Twilight, or Shadow, and shadow and darkness are two different elements. *In the 6th chapter, Nolan claims to have never time-traveled, but in Firstborn, his group was banished to the Jurassic Era via Plank's Celebi-powered time machine. *Danika seemingly uses her shadowbending to teleport her friends across distances. Teleportation is not a canon shadowbending move. However, it could be that she's become a strong-enough shadowbender to carry numerous people inside a Shadow Veil, and with Midna's aid, she can even carry them over large distances. *The bending forms are written as two separate words (i.e. "fire bending" and "shadow bender") instead of one compound word. Category:Depthcharge2030's Pages Category:Gameverse Fan Stories